Don't Flirt with My Sister
by Halawen
Summary: Protective older brother Drew doesn't like when guys flirt with his sister. Qucikie fluff shot with Adam, Bianca, Fitz, Owen, K.C., Eli, Julian, Riley and Zane.


**Welcome to tonight's quickie fluff shot! I dedicate this to Shayla Chaney who requested it.**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***Clare Torres is the younger sister of Drew Torres and fraternal twin of Adam Torres.**

 ***Adam and Clare are beginning their grade ten year. Adam came to DeGrassi in grade 9 but Clare spent her grade 9 year abroad.**

 ***Drew began dating Bianca this summer.**

 ***Clare is a bit ooc.**

 ***Fitz is on the football team with Drew.**

 **Don't Flirt with My Sister**

 **(DREW)**

"Whoa who's the geek? I didn't know you had a secret thing for nerdy girls Drew," Julian teases pulling the picture of me and Clare down from my locker door.

Football practice just let out and we're all back in the school getting out books from our lockers. School started today and so did tryouts, in the form of practice but we were all on the team last year and only

"She's not my girlfriend she's my sister," I reply taking the picture back from K.C. since the guys have been passing it around.

"I thought Adam was your sister?" Trevor laughs.

"Adam is a guy," Riley and Zane hiss at him together before I even can. When it came out late last year that Adam was trans Zane stood up for him, being out in high school isn't easy. They're pretty good friends now. Riley stood up for him too, more so than other people and I didn't know why until this past summer when I saw Riley and Zane together. Riley is still in the closet, although I think most people have begun to suspect at this point, and he's secretly dating Zane. Knowing how hard it's been for Adam to just be himself I promised Riley and Zane I wouldn't say anything.

"Adam and Clare are twins, fraternal twins and Clare spent last semester at sea. She's really smart and got a scholarship to do this school at sea thing. She traveled all over the world and then spent all summer with our aunt in Sweden. She's going to DeGrassi this year and in fact Adam and I are picking her up at the airport tonight. She'll be at school tomorrow," I inform everyone.

"You must be happy to see her again," Zane says.

"Yeah very we haven't seen her in nine months, she was home over Christmas but we were at my grandparents the whole time and she was only here for a week. Anyway I gotta go, have to go pick up Adam so we can go get Clare from the airport," I say sticking the picture of Clare and I back in my locker. It was taken just before she left last year. Her long hair is in two braids, one over each shoulder. Her glasses are being slightly skewed because I'm hugging her tightly. She's wearing jeans and a pink t-shirt that matches her pink sneakers. She and Adam have always been very smart but Clare unlike me or Adam has always been on the shy side.

I leave school and drive home honking the horn so Adam will come out and get in the car. Mom wanted to make Clare's favorite dinner to welcome her home and asked me and Adam to pick her up. We talk the whole way about how excited we are to see Clare, we haven't even video chatted with her in two months because she was traveling through Europe with our aunt. I park at the airport and we get out going into the airport and waiting at the passenger pickup area.

"Holy crap!" Adam exclaims when we see Clare.

I can't talk at all; I'm just speechless, my sweet innocent little sister got transformed in the last couple of months. Her long hair has been chopped off, her glasses are gone and she developed curves at some point. She's wearing a purple top and denim skirt and a happy smile when she sees us. Clare waves and runs over hugging us both tightly.

"I missed you guys," she says and we hug her back. "It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you, you both look so good."

"You too, and very different," I comment.

"I know I made Mom and Dad promise not to tell you about the glasses. I got laser surgery in Sweden they had to sign for it. Aunt Anne-Marie got my hair cut and I did a lot of shopping while I was gone," Clare tells us as she pulls us toward baggage.

"So how many bags do you have?" I question.

"Just two more Anne-Marie is sending the rest," she replies.

"I have the feeling we'll be cleaning out your room this weekend," Adam comments.

"Yes probably, I don't even remember most of what was in my room but I doubt it interests me anymore. It really is good to see you, I missed you guys so much it feels like forever since I've seen you both," Clare says hugging us both again while we wait for her bags.

She tells us which bags are hers; we pull them off the carousel and walk out to the car. Clare begins telling us some of her favorite parts of the trip on the drive home. When we arrive home we let Clare go in first to say hi to Mom and Dad and we get her bags. When we come into the house she's still hugging Mom and Dad. We eat dinner and Clare tells Mom and dad about all the cultural stuff she did and saw in her travels. After dinner we look at some pictures Clare has on her laptop but Clare is tired after traveling, Adam and I have a little bit of homework and Mom and Dad have stuff to do. Clare says goodnight and goes straight to bed and Adam and I go down to the basement to do our homework before bed.

When I wake up the next morning Clare is already at the breakfast table. She straightened her hair which makes her look older than she is; she has very light makeup on it looks like, just some eyeliner and maybe mascara. It occurs to me as I'm eating that she's going to get hit on today, she's not the skinny, flat chested geek she was last year. I hate to say this but my sister is hot, and she has curves and the guys at school are going to notice. I don't like this thought, not one little bit. Once the three of us have eaten breakfast I drive us to school. Clare chose a blue blouse and red skirt the goes to her knees. It's not slutty or slinky; it covers more than the outfit Alli is wearing today. Bianca's showing more skin than Clare is but nearly every guy in the courtyard is looking at her. I tell myself that it's because she's new and they're all curious about her.

"Your locker is near mine Clare," Adam tells her as we walk inside.

"Will we see you at lunch Drew or are you too cool to hang out with your younger siblings?" Clare asks.

"Just come get me if anyone hassles you," I reply and walk off to my locker.

"Hey Hot Stuff did your sister get in alright?" Bianca questions ensnaring my lips before I can reply.

"Yeah she did, but she came back different."

"She's been gone a year of course she came back different," Bianca replies.

"Just why do girls have to get curves anyway?" I grumble.

"Aww you're so cute when you're protective," Bianca smiles pinching my cheek.

"She's been gone for a year and I don't even know everything she did while she was gone I have a right to be protective."

"You are protective, I've seen you be protective of Adam now I get to see you be protective of your sister," Bianca smiles. "I have to go meet Miss Suave I'll see you in second period," Bianca tells me giving me a soft kiss before walking off.

I walk down the hall toward my homeroom class when I see Owen leaning on the wall over a girl. He's flirting with a girl and I walk over with a grin about to tease him, until I see that he's flirting with Clare. My grin turns into a scowl and I stiffen up clenching my fists.

"What are you doing?" I demand.

"Introducing myself to the new girl," Owen replies.

"She's my sister and she's off limits," I tell him taking Clare's hand.

"This is Clare, the skinny little geek from the photo?!" Owen exclaims.

"Yes this is her, don't flirt with her," I order pulling Clare off.

"He was just saying hi," Clare huffs.

"He was flirting. I'm walking you to class," I tell her.

"Thanks for walking me to class big brother," Clare says with just a hint of sarcasm in her tone when we reach her homeroom. I scowl at her and she kisses my cheek.

I walk to my own homeroom and sit at my desk. Nothing interesting happens in first period but in second period I have my girlfriend which makes the class go by much faster. Bianca and I have lunch together and then I go to the weight room. Julian, Owen, Fitz, Riley, Zane and K.C. are all in the weight room, the football and other sports teams often use the weight room at lunch. I start lifting free weights with Owen and we're competing for who can do the most reps when every guy in the room, except for Zane, begins whistling. I look over to see Clare walk in dressed in tight pants and a tank top.

"Back off she's my sister," I warn everyone even though I'm sure Riley only whistled at her to blend in with guys he is trying very hard not to show that he's gay.

"Welcome little sister you need help with anything? Perhaps I can spot you on free weights or help you stretch," Julian offers.

Clare just gives him a coy smile and goes to the back of the room with the stretching bar. I out down the weights and walk over to Clare.

"What are you doing?" I inquire.

"Yoga, we did yoga at lunch on the boat all the time and after the plane ride yesterday I certainly need it. You want to do it with me?"

"No I'll stick to weights," I comment as Clare begins to stretch and Julian whistles again.

"Hey I told you to knock it off she's my sister," I growl at him.

The guys pretty much stop working out and just watch Clare as she stretches; of course if she looks up at them they start working out again trying to impress her. Well everyone but Zane, Riley and myself. Zane does some yoga with Clare when he gets off the bike. We all leave at the bell too change before class. Before Clare walks to the girls washroom she turns to me.

"I don't know why you're so worried Drew I had a boyfriend on the ship," she enlightens me.

"What boyfriend," I call after her but she doesn't answer me. She can't avoid me at home though and she never said anything about a boyfriend while she was gone. I change in the locker room and go to third period. Eli is in the class with me, he's friends with Adam but we're not friends, we have nothing in common other than my brother so I'm surprised when Eli comes over to my desk.

"I saw your sister," Eli tells me.

"Yeah you and the rest of the school and if you're thinking about asking her out don't she's off limits. I'm only going to say this once, don't flirt with my sister."

Eli smirks and walks back to his desk. At least no one asks me about Clare in fourth period but after school I find Fitz hitting on her.

"We have football practice and you need to go home with Adam," I say taking Clare's hand and pulling her away from Fitz.

"See you at home big brother," kissing my cheek before walking off toward the front.

"Your sister is hot," Fitz comments as we start walking to the locker room.

"She's not hot she's my sister and she's off limits."

"Off limits to who?"

"Everyone," I reply.

Fitz just shakes his head as we walk to the locker room to change for football practice. The team and positions will be decided by the coaches tonight and posted tomorrow so everyone will be working extra hard at practice today.

"So is Clare coming to the hoe down on Friday?" K.C. questions when we're changing after practice.

"Yeah I guess so but I still don't want anyone flirting her even at the hoe down."

"Just because you don't want us to hit on her isn't going to keep it from happening buddy," Owen says slapping my shoulder before he leaves the locker room.

I finish getting dressed and go into the school to get my books and drive home. Clare and Adam have finished their homework by the time I get there. After dinner I begin on my homework and Clare's cell phone rings so she goes up to her room to talk.

"I think every guy I know was hitting on her today," I comment to Adam.

"Yeah a lot of my friends hit on her too but she can handle herself. She had a boyfriend on the ship and she dated a few guys in Europe."

"What boyfriend? What guys?" I inquire just as Clare comes down the stairs again. "Who was on the phone?"

"K.C. he asked me to the hoe down next week and I said yes."

I don't like it but I can't stop her and I'll just keep a very close eye on her and any guy that so much as looks at her.


End file.
